Return To Me
by angelique21
Summary: He finally found love, only for her to leave him. He remembers their past as he dreams of her return.
1. Prologue

**My muse decided to take a break from Harry Potter for a bit. This was inspired by my good friend Vera Sabe. There are not enough Jack Sparrow/Hermione Granger stories out there and this is a gift to remedy that.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I would own Wil Turner and Lucius Malfoy.**

**Please review guys and let me know what you think. Reviews feed my muse and make her work hard to write the next chapter. She only does this to please you. **

Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of his ship, The Black Pearl, in wistful contemplation. Could the sky be any clearer and the stars any brighter? Could he feel any lonelier?

It didn't seem right for the night to be so perfect and not have anyone to share it with. This was something to share with the one you love more than yourself.

He walked to the railing and looked out upon the dark water, it's surface speckled gold by the moonlight. "A night for lovers," he breathed out sadly.

It wasn't fair that he should find true love, a love that was for all eternity and not have that love beside him. Had she even been real? It seemed, on nights like this, that he had dreamed her. That she was but a ghost to forever haunt him.

He clutched onto the wood until his knuckles turned white. His heartache fed his anger until he wanted to scream to the heavens in anguish. His heart thudded in his chest and he had to breath deeply to quell the urge.

He closed his eyes and brought her face to the forefront of his memory. The warmth in her whiskey colored eyes calmed his racing heart. He could still see the few freckles that dusted her nose and it made him smile. She was still there in his mind and he needed for her to always be there.

He let loose a relaxed sigh before his eyes fluttered open and he knew, in some way, that she would return to him. There was no way he could let go of that hope. If he did, he would be doomed to a life of misery that would eventually drive him mad.

He left the railing and made his way to his cabin. When he was inside, he walked over to his wardrobe and opened the door to stare at the gown hanging inside it. It was cream colored with gold accents about the sleeves and collar. It was a wedding dress, a dress she was suppose to have worn, but never would.

He slammed the door closed and leaned against the wood as a deep pain sliced through his chest. He panted, trying to calm the pain and anguish that threatened to consume him. It was too much anymore. He couldn't take it anymore. Life was so unfair and he, for once, didn't want to be Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl, he wanted to just be Jack Sparrow, husband to Hermione Granger.

He wished he could turn back time and perhaps, prevent his heart this torture. Then again, if he could do that, he would have never had the chance to know what being in love felt like. It was a gift in some ways, a curse in others, but he had been given it just the same.

She had brought out a side of him he didn't know was buried.

She was a part of him, an extension of his heart and he didn't want to loose that.

He stepped away from the wardrobe and sat down upon his bed. The smell of her perfume was still within the fiber of the sheets and he breathed deep the sweet scent. Her presence still lingered within the room, her essence filling him up and he knew.

Something burst within his chest and he began to laugh. A sound of pure joy that echoed off the very walls surrounding him. She was coming back. He knew deep within his heart that she would be in his arms again. He jumped up and started to ready his cabin for her return.

A/N:I am sorry this is so short. The other chapters will be longer. This first one is just to set up things. Please review and let me know if you like my little plot bunnie.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:Changed chapter one to prologue so this chapter would make more sense. I hope you will enjoy it. Please leave a review letting me know if you think I have done Jack justice. **

Hermione Granger left the Ministry in a huff and made her way home. She couldn't believe the nerve of some people. Accusing her of stealing a Time Turner. She had never, in her life, heard such drivel.

She was an Unspeakable and had been trying to devise a new way to manipulate time. There were only two Time Turners left and she had been using one to aid in her experiment. She had replaced it days ago, but it had come up missing and she had been blamed for it.

Why would she need to steal one? It was ridiculous, really.

She had decided to walk home to try and calm some of her anger, but the more she walked, the angrier she got.

She passed a pub and backtracked, entering in hopes of calming her rage with ale. She wasn't normally a drinker, but she thought it was worth a try.

After having a few too many, she stumbled home and upon entering her flat she promptly fell on her face. With a giggle, she jerked off her cloak and threw it across the room. Something gold in color flashed as it flew out of a pocket and landed near her bookcase.

On hands and knees, she crawled toward it unsteadily, her brow furrowed in a frown. How in Merlin's name did it wind up in her pocket? She knew instantly what it was. The very idea that someone planted it on her made her so angry that she sobered up immediately.

She reached out and grabbed onto the chain. When she touched the turner itself it started to spin. She gasped and tried to get it to stop, but it was futile.

The room started to change in rapid-fire time and she began to feel sick to her stomach. She began to sway as dots flashed before her eyes and she fell back upon the ground in a dead faint.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of his ship, The Black Pearl, barking orders. The crew hopped to and executed said orders in a quick manner.

He watched, a critical eye on all movement around him. He had to bark a few more commands before everything was going the way he wanted.

They were all too set sail for Tortuga and he wanted to reach their destination in record time. He had a plan and he needed the help of a special someone who would only be there for a short time.

As he walked about, he heard a loud thump behind him that had him spinning in place.

There on the deck behind him was a young woman who he knew was not suppose to be there. A few of the crew had seen her fall through the air and land behind their Captain. They all crowded around her with frowns upon their dirty, sweaty faces.

"What manner of sorcery is this, Cap'n?" Jack's first mate Gibbs asked in a gruff tone. The man was overly superstitious and what had just happened reinforced his belief. This was a sign of something bad coming their way.

"If I could answer that question, Mr. Gibbs, I would, but obviously I know as much as you know and since you know nothing, I am no more ahead of you than I was before."

The crew's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared in their hair. Jack had a way with words that baffled most.

"Well, I say it's an ill wind that blows no good. It's bad luck to have a woman aboard, but for one to fall from the sky…."

"I'm sure, Mr. Gibbs, that said wind must have blown the lass on board or it is more logical to assume that the lass simply is a stow-away and fell from the crow's nest. Savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said as he walked away, following the other crewmembers as they got back to their duties.

Jack looked down upon the young woman and frowned. Where did she come from? He knelt down beside her and studied her face. He had to admit she was quite lovely. Her complexion was pale and smooth and he couldn't help but run a finger down her cheek. Her pert nose was dusted with a few freckles and the sight made him grin. Her eyelids were rimmed with the longest lashes he had ever seen. He wished her eyes would open so he could see what color they were. He wild mane of messy curls fanned out behind her and he ran a few tendrils through his fingers, testing the softness. She was small in stature and would most likely be at least six inches shorter than him.

He jumped back a bit when she started to stir and as her eyes slowly began to open, he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He had never felt that around another woman and the feeling frightened him at what it could mean.

************************************************************************

Hermione felt a presence hovering over her and the face was hazy as her eyes slowly opened. She groaned softly as she willed her eyes to focus.

"That's it, luv," a male voice spoke from the blurry face.

She blinked a few more times and the face slowly came into focus. She gasped and sat up quickly, only to groan again and grab at her head.

"Not so fast, luv. Ye need to take it a bit more easy," he smiled, a flash of gold glinting off a tooth. Why the bloody hell was he dressed as a pirate?

"Why, in the name of Merlin and Circe, are you dressed like that," she asked as she waved a hand over his form.

The man cocked a brow in question before standing. He reached down and lifted her up into his arms. She tried to squirm away from him, but he held on that much tighter. "Easy, luv. Ye'll come to no harm from me," he smiled again at her.

Her frown deepened and she wished she could reach her wand. At that thought, her face went pale and she gasped. Her wand was in her cloak and her cloak was on her living room floor.

She started to fight again, thrashing about to try and loosen his grip. The man cursed under his breath and promptly dropped her on her arse. It wasn't his fault, really. If she had just stayed still, he would have carried her to his cabin and placed her on a soft bed.

Hermione climbed to her feet and began to sway. Before she could fall, however, he picked her up again. "If you would just calm yerself, luv, I could get you to a place where you can be more comfortable. Savvy?"

Her brow rose and she felt fear grip her chest. She tried to hide it, but he caught the flash in her eyes.

"I do not take what is not given to me, luv. So calm that pretty head of yours."

He shifted her so she was more comfortable in his arms and began to make his way to his cabin.

For the first time, Hermione realized that she could hear waves crashing and the cry of a gull. Was she…? "Am I on a boat?"

The man frowned. "It's called a ship, luv."

"How did I get on this ship," she whispered to herself, but not soft enough that he didn't hear it.

"I wish I knew the answer, luv. It's a wonder how you wound up in the middle of the deck of me Pearl. My crew say witchcraft, but I don't believe in such rot."

Hermione stiffened in his arms. If he only knew.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own HP or POTC. Never will either. Darn it!**

**Please read and review please. I love hearing from you guys. It makes my muse happy.**

Hermione awoke to the feeling of someone lying next to her. She stretched and slowly turned her head only to scream loud enough to wake the dead.

The being next to her jumped a foot in the air and landed with a resounding thump onto the hard wood floor. A curse echoed off the walls as the being jumped to his feet. "What in the name of Davy Jones was that for, luv?" he asked as he glared down at her.

Hermione returned his glare as she pulled the blanket up under her chin. She couldn't help but notice she had been changed into a long nightgown. "Who changed me into this gown," she asked, her glare darkening even further.

With an exaggerated flare Jack bowed deeply. "You are looking at him, luv. Couldn't let a beautiful lass like yourself sleep in such uncomfortable clothing. Savvy?"

Infuriated, Hermione jumped off the bed and rushed toward him, her hand raised to slap the smirk right off his face. Jack had been prepared for this and he grabbed her hand before she could accomplish her goal. His smirk turned into a feral grin. "I have been slapped by many women and have deserved it. This time, luv, I do not. I had very honorable intentions when I placed that gown on you. Savvy?"

Hermione jerked her hand free and crossed her arms over her chest. Her glare lightened a bit as she glanced over the man in front of her. For reasons unknown she trusted him. "Are you ever going to answer the question I asked you yesterday?"

Jack raised a brow. "And what question would that be, luv?"

"Why you are dressed like a pirate."

"Ah, that would be because I am one. Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, darling. You are on board my first love, The Black Pearl."

Hermione frowned at this bit of news. It wasn't possible for him to be a real pirate, was it? Then again, she remembered the spinning Time Turner. She reached up a hand and felt around her neck. It wasn't there. She felt a deep panic settle in her chest. She wrung her hands and paced back and forth pondering her predicament under her breath.

"Calm down, luv," Jack said as he grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her pacing. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes flashing. "Calm down," she screeched. Jack let go of her shoulders and took a step back. "Calm down, you say. Let me tell you something you-you-you pirate!"

Unfortunately for Hermione, she was very inept at name calling when she was this angry. Jack grinned in amusement, which resulted in making her even angrier. She rushed forward and managed the smack she had threatened earlier. "There is no way I can calm down. Do you not realize that I am not supposed to be here. Add to that fact I wake up to find a stranger lying next to me, a stranger that changed my clothes while I was unconscious. You took advantage of that fact and that is just wrong. Not only that, but I seem to have lost what brought me here in the first place."

Jack regarded her with a patient eye. She was distraught and she had every right to be. Even though she basically accused him of taking advantage of her he couldn't help but feel for her. "I meant what I said, luv. No harm will come to you from me."

Hermione believed him and it angered her that it happened so quickly. She didn't know him. She should not trust him at all, but she did.

She slowed her breathing down and tried to reign in her anger. It would not do to anger her host. She had nowhere to go, wherever she was. "Where exactly are we sailing if you don't mind my asking?"

"We are in the Caribbean, luv. Where we set sail for is of no concern to you. Savvy?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest again and glared. "I have every right to know what is going on and where we are going."

"I'm the Captain, luv. I don't answer to anyone, but me self. Savvy?"

Before Hermione could respond there was a knock on the door. Jack frowned and went to answer it.

"I heard a scream, Cap'n. Is everything OK with the lass?" Jack's first mate Mr. Gibbs asked in concern. He turned right back around and left without another word, when Jack gave him a dark look. Jack closed the door and turned toward Hermione, his dark look still in place. "It would be best if you were to remember who exactly runs this ship, luv," he said it in a calm manner, but his dark eyes spoke other wise. She decided it was best to stay silent for now. Later she would get her answers.

"May I have my clothes back now?" she asked sweetly. Jack went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a gown. By the looks of it Hermione would have to say that it came from the 1700's. Could she really have gone back that far?

"Captain?" she began, but Jack cut her off. "It's Jack to you, luv," he said with a smirk that set Hermione's heart to racing. She didn't like that one bit.

"Jack, what year is it exactly?"

Jack frowned in confusion. How could she not know what year it was? Then again she did take a hard fall. "It's 1715, luv."

The room began to tilt slightly and Hermione began to see spots before her eyes. 1715? There was no way. It couldn't be true. She swayed for a moment before darkness took over and she fell into Jack's arms.

With a groan, Hermione came to and looked around. She was still in the Captain's cabin, but she was alone.

She sat up slowly and realized as she looked down, that the Captain had changed her again. He had some nerve doing that. Oh, she was going to give it to him good.

She jumped from the bed and threw the door open in such a harsh manner that it bounced off the wall and closed behind her. She charged up a set of stairs and rushed across the top deck, to stop directly in front of Jack with a menacing glower on her face.

Jack, of course, simply gave her a calm smirk. The man had some nerve.

"How dare you," Hermione roared.

The crew closest to Jack paused in their duties to follow the confrontation. They hadn't had this much excitement on board since their fight with Davy Jones.

"Yes, luv?" Jack said calmly, which only increased Hermione's ire.

"How dare you take advantage of me again," she said, a finger poking him in the chest. "You had no right to do what you did."

The crew began to make a circle around the two, completely engrossed in what she had to say.

Jack continued to smirk and laugh as she continued her tirade. He found her amusing. He really couldn't help himself. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen when she was angry. He would even have to go so far as to say beautiful. _More beautiful than Elizabeth even, _his inner voice asked.

"You had no right to…" she stopped when she realized they had an audience. She flashed her glare at the lot of them before she grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him away from the gawking crowd. Once they were at a safe distance away she started in again.

"Why did you change me again without my permission?"

Jack's smirk dissolved away when he saw how distressed she was. It could have had something to do with the scars he had seen etched across her stomach. He had wondered about them, but he was afraid to ask.

"I will apologize to ye, luv. Will that make you happy?"

Hermione actually gave him a small smile. He had a way about him that made one want to forgive him anything.

"I don't know, Jack. How can I be sure you won't do it again?"

His smirk returned as he stepped closer to her. He lowered his face until his lips were but an inch away from her ear. "Stop fainting, luv," he whispered. His breath ghosting across her sensitive flesh caused goose bumps to erupt all over her skin and a shiver to race up her spine. Not good.

He stepped back and gave her a knowing smile before he stepped away and retreated back to his station at the wheel.

Hermione stood in the same spot for a few more moments, a frown keeping residence upon her face as she contemplated what her reaction to him meant.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Guess what? I still don't own POTC or Harry Potter. Damn!**

**A/N:I hope you enjoy this next chapter and will review so I know how I am doing. I like to hear from everyone, except flamers. If you don't like don't read anymore. It's quite simple really. **

Hermione stood at the railing watching the wake as the boat-er, ship-cut through the water. The sound of water crashing and the gulls overhead, sounding their call, lulled her into a sense of peace. It had been a long time since she had felt so content.

The war had drained that emotion from her, had made her fear everything around her, despite it all being over. Many times she had awoken, covered in sweat and trembling in fear. She had told no one of her nightmares, choosing, as always, to find strength within herself.

She looked back over her shoulder and studied the man standing at the ship's wheel. There was something about him that made her want to talk to him, trust him. It wasn't right that she should instantly trust him. She still felt barely able to trust anyone these days.

She sighed as she thought about her friends. It had been awhile since she had seen them and now she wondered if she ever would. Looking up at the gulls flying overhead, she regretted that Harry had not been able to forgive her before she was transported here, not that she was sure he would ever been able to.

She stepped away from the rail and began to wander. She didn't have a destination in mind exactly. She just walked about watching the crew as they carried out their daily duties.

As she continued walking, she thought of Ron and she felt tears sting the backs of her eyes. He was part of the reason for Harry hating her and for her nightmares. Was it really her fault? Could she have prevented the accident?

Her inner ruminations halted when she bumped into a solid object. The solid object turned into one of the crew.

"Ye all right, lass?"

Hermione smiled slightly and wiped at the tears that had found their way down her cheek. She nodded, not really being able to speak. He gave her a slight smile and a pat on the shoulder as he stepped away. She continued on slowly and her ears perked up when she heard a gruff voice mention her.

"We're in for nuthin but trouble with the lass aboard. There's somthin about her that doesn't seem right. It has to do with witchcraft, I just know it."

He was talking to the crewman that she had bumped into. She recognized him as being the man who had come to the captain's quarters that morning.

She chose to ignore him for now. He had suspicions, but there was nothing she could do to further them. She didn't have her wand and she had still to learn to control her wandless magic. Hopefully, no one would anger her to the point that her magic would spontaneously manifest itself. That would not be good at all. She was known for blowing things up when she was furious.

She made her way too the stairs that would take her below deck and to the Captain's quarters. She needed a moment alone to reflect on her feelings. Feelings she should not be having for a certain arrogant pirate.

What was it about him that drew her to him? Why did she feel as though he were the one she had been waiting for? Why did she want to tell him everything and hope he could take away the pain that haunted her every waking moment?

Questions chased each other around in her head, in search of answers that were not forth coming.

She slowly walked into the room and this time the door was closed gently. Oh, how angry she had been and it had taken very little to calm her. He was, unfortunately, arrogantly charming. Was that even possible?

She smiled as she thought of him smirking and backing away from her as though they were simply playing a game. It didn't matter how angry she was with him, he seemed to find her amusing and-dare she say the word? -Cute.

She sat for a moment in quiet contemplation and then she shivered. Just his breath against her neck made her feel things she never thought she would feel-things that she shouldn't even be thinking of. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything for him. She did not belong here.

She stood from the bed and walked back and forth, restlessly pacing as she thought of her options. Really, what was she to do? Stay on board and follow the ship's crew and their captain to whatever ports they came too or should she ask Jack to leave her at the first port they came to?

Of course, she knew no one and would not know where to go for help.

No, she had no choice but to stay on The Black Pearl and learn to tolerate its captain. "Right," she said aloud as she stopped her pacing and plopped back down on the bed. "You tolerate him so much that you wish he would have kissed you instead of just whispering in your ear."

She groaned and fell back on the bed. What was she to do?

*************************************************************************************************************

Jack stood at the wheel, his mind in its own turmoil. What was it he felt for the lass? When she had looked at him with those big, whiskey colored eyes full of distress he had nearly melted. He had wanted so desperately to erase that look from her eyes that he had given in and apologized.

When she had smiled at his words, he had felt as though someone had punched him in the gut and taken the very air from his lungs. He shouldn't be feeling this way at all. It wasn't right. He, truthfully, had never felt that way. No, once he had felt that way or thought he did. He was feeling very confused and that was something he never enjoyed. He simply had to push those feelings away, lest they overwhelm him.

He motioned for Mr. Cotton to take the wheel so he could walk about the ship and make sure everyone was doing their job. It was also a means to try and forget the curly headed woman whom he had slept next to the night before.

He paused a moment as that thought crossed his mind. He shook his head as though that could erase the way she had felt as he had held her. She had smelled so sweet and had fit so perfectly against him. It was as though she was meant to be there always but he knew better. He was not meant to have someone like her. He knew this as fact and for the first time ever in his life he felt very alone.

*****************************************************************************************************************

As Hermione lay back on the bed, she had a flash of memory cross her mind and make her gasp out at the sensations it brought to her. He had held her last night and she had fit perfectly against him as he spooned behind her, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Why she didn't remember till now she did not know, but she knew it was not simply a dream.

She felt a shiver rush over her body at remembering how it had felt being in his arms. She had felt safe for the very first time in years and it was all because of him. It wasn't right, though. She knew nothing about this man and, what was worse, he was a pirate. He could not and should not be trusted. So, why did she desperately want to?

She again climbed from the bed and paced as she thought about her problem. The first thing she had to do was find her Time Turner. That was what had brought her here. Perhaps the chain had simply broken and it had fallen somewhere on the deck.

She made up her mind to go above deck and search. Hopefully no one had found it for, if they did, there was no telling what would happen. Would it simply not work? Or would they be able to activate it if they spun the turner? She hoped for the former.

It was obvious that someone had slipped it in her pocket after they had spelled it to work at her touch. It seemed more then likely that it would only work for her. She hoped she was right in her assumptions. If she were, she hoped that they had also spelled it to work in the opposite way and could send her home.

She paused in her pacing as she thought of just what purpose she served in being here. Why had someone done this? Was it to simply get rid of her? Was she sent here to meet this band of pirates? Why?

More questions with no answers and no books to give her the answers she needed. This was a time when she missed Hogwarts and its extensive library. Wait…she was in the Caribbean in 1715. In that year the British military was stationed here.

She smiled as she realized what that meant. If she could get to a port, then she would be able to ask for possible passage to England. Hogwarts was in existence there and even though they would probably not have all the books she needed they would at least have something.

Something was better than nothing any day. And now she had a plan; she felt the tension leave her. All that was left to do was convince Jack to take her to where she needed to go.


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter guys just for you. I hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know how ya feel about it.**

**Disclaimer:The usual. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean and make no money from this. **

Hermione made her way across the top deck and stopped in front of Jack as he stood at the wheel.

She let loose a small cough in order to catch his attention as he looked lost in thought. He jumped slightly before their eyes met and she saw a gleam in his eyes that threw her a bit off balance. Was it possible that he was feeling a bit of what she did?

"What can I do for ye, luv," he asked with a slight smirk upon his lips. The gleam in his eyes was gone and replaced with a very familiar glint of mischievious arrogance.

Hermione gave him her sweetest smile as she shared her plan with him. He quietly waited for her to finish her tale before he smirked again, shook his head and said a resounding "No."

She openly gaped at him. No discussion, no debate, just…no. "You can't be serious, Jack. You can't just…"

"I can be and, I assure ye, luv, I am very serious." He left the wheel and walked over to the railing and leaned back against the wood with an easy grace. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her. She was fighting the urge to hit him and he knew it.

Hermione stood in front of him glaring darkly, then, suddenly she deflated and turned to walk away.

Jack reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She was so close that he could smell the sweet scent that clung to her skin. He felt a tingle race up his spine and he shoved her back a bit roughly, causing her to stumble. She frowned as she righted herself.

"Why won't you at least discuss it with me," she asked with a sad look in her eyes. What worried Jack most was that he didn't know if it was because he wouldn't take her to port or because he had pushed her. He hoped for the former because the latter made his heart race.

"There is nothing to discuss, luv. I am Captain of the Pearl. Therefore, I have say over where she sails and I say she keeps sailing till we reach Tortuga. Savvy?"

Hermione brightened. "So, you could just leave me there then."

Jack smirked and took a step closer to her. "Tortuga is not the place to leave a lass as lovely as yerself. Unless…"

Hermione blushed at the compliment he paid her but brushed her reaction aside. "Unless…"

Jack's smirk turned into an all out leer, as he looked her up and down. "Unless you plan to pay your way to England with pleasurable pursuits instead of money."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she took a step back. Angry tears filled her eyes and she reared back, her fist coming up and out to land squarely on Jack's nose. His head flew backwards with a snap.

Jack cupped his hand over his nose to catch the blood that ran freely. For such a small lass, she sure packed a wallop.

Hermione couldn't stand there another moment. She fumed as she ran back to Jack's cabin. How dare he say those things to her, to insinuate that she was a whore and would sell her body for passage. Then to leer at her as though he thought that it was a good idea.

She entered his cabin and slammed the door so hard the walls shook. She sat on his bed and then jumped back up only a few seconds later. She was so angry she could feel a tingle in her wand hand just before a lantern near her flew towards a wall and shattered. Thank Merlin it wasn't lit.

She paced a moment, trying to get her anger to calm. She was dangerously close to showing everyone her magic.

She had just climbed onto the bed and gotten comfortable when the door to the cabin flew open. Jack stood in the doorway, a dark glower on his face and his eyes flashing. This combined with the dried blood on his face, made him look fierce.

Hermione stared up at him, getting herself ready for him to unleash his fury, when they heard a loud boom. Jack grabbed the doorjamb to steady himself as the ship rocked violently.

Hermione jumped up from the bed to follow Jack out but he pushed her back into the cabin and slammed the door closed. She grabbed the knob and turned only to find that the door was locked. She banged on the door and screamed for someone to let her out, only there was no one around to hear her.

****************************************************************************************************************

Jack rushed to the top deck and frowned as he saw where the canon blasts had issued from. A ship bearing the colors of the British Navy was coming upon them fast.

Jack began shouting orders and the crew hopped to, a few rushing below to ready their own canons, the others manning the sails in hopes of out running the military vessel.

The British ship was gaining. They had wasted precious time and it was clear that the Pearl was going to be overtaken. Jack barked out orders for the crew to be prepared for the invasion.

The crew hastened to follow their Captain's orders and readied their swords.

To the crew, it looked as though Jack were calm, but truthfully, his heart hammered in his chest and his insides shook with fear for what, or should we say who, lay below deck in his cabin.

For once in his pathetic life someone else was more important than himself. For once he thought of another and worried about their fate before his own.

He never thought it would happen. Had never dreamed that he would fight, not for profit or to save his own skin, but to insure that something precious to him survived.

He watched as the British naval vessel came about and stopped along side them, the soldiers aboard, readying themselves to overtake the pirates. Jack pulled out his sword in preparation and said a silent prayer that he and his crew would prevail.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken so long to update this, RL has caused some delays. Thank you to olgameisterfunk and Meiri for the beta read. I have brought back a certain character because one I love him and two he was perfect for his purpose. Hope you don't mind ;) Also hope you wouldn't mind leaving me a review, they keep me motivated and they make my muse happy. He is such a review hound lol**

Hermione leaned against the door of the cabin, listening to the yells and explosions that issued from above her. She felt frightened and didn't like not knowing what was going on. For a moment her mind drifted to the war. She shook her head and forced the bad memories away. She had to be able to think clearly.

She searched Jack's cabin in hopes of finding something she could use to pick the lock on the door. She hated being locked up, and worst of all; she hated being locked up and wandless.

She opened a few drawers in his desk and came up empty handed. She slammed the last drawer closed and rushed toward the door when she heard voices just outside it.

She started banging and screaming for help.

"Step back," she heard a muffled voice utter, jumping back in time as the door was kicked open.

She stood stock still, her eyes wide as a British military Commodore stepped into the room. He glanced in her direction and the fierce glower he wore faded as he caught the glint of fear that flashed in her eyes.

He tried to step closer, but stopped suddenly as Hermione backed away.

"I'm sorry if I've frightened you. I won't hurt you, I promise," he said gently as he took one step closer. She didn't cower away, so he felt confident enough to take another step. "Are you hurt?" he asked softly as he glanced over her form. She seemed fine, but he couldn't be sure.

She nodded mutely.

He felt the need to help her, protect her. She looked so small and fragile as she glanced up at him with frightened, misty eyes. He felt he could drown in their depths. He concluded it was the fact that she was a captive aboard a pirate ship and so obviously innocent of nature that he felt drawn to her.

He took another step forward and reached out a hand. "Let me help you. Come with me,"

Hermione found her voice at this point. "No, I should stay here. Jack wants me to stay here."

"It's okay," he said softly, keeping his voice calm lest he frighten her even more. "I can take you someplace you will be safe."

She shook her head and walked past him, making to sit on the bed. "No, really. I will be okay if I stay here."

"I am sorry, but I have to insist you come with me," he said a bit more firmly.

"And I say, I should remain here."

She was going to be stubborn, he could tell that already. He walked over and stood in front of her. "What is your name, miss?" he asked, his voice going back to his soft, gentle tone.

"Hermione," she answered.

"Well, Hermione. I have to insist again that you come with me. We have commandeered this pirate ship and have taken all aboard as prisoners. You are no longer a captive."

"But I'm not a captive. I am here of my own free will," she answered.

He looked into her eyes and still saw a slight flicker of fear in their depths. He would have to take her by force, and the idea made his stomach tense. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but please understand that it is for your own good," Norrington apologized as he bent down and picked her up.

Hermione began to struggle. She knew he was a member of the military and therefore most likely trustworthy, but she had a bad feeling. She twisted and kicked, but he held her fast. She had no choice but to go along with him.

*****************************************************************************************************************

The British soldiers flooded the Pearl, Jack and his crew coming to the defensive. The clanging of swords and the explosions of gunfire could be heard. Screams echoing amongst the fighting as soldiers and pirates alike were wounded

Jack fought with everything in him. He cut down one soldier after another on his way toward the stairs that led down to below deck and his cabin. He had to make sure no one found her.

He made it to the doorway, taking on three soldiers who were determined to get past him. He beat down the first and he fiercely tried to do away with the other two. He was able to defeat one more before he felt his sword leave his hand and fly to the side, far out of his reach.

He put his hands up when he felt a sword poke him in his side.

"Jack Sparrow," the male voice of the person attached to the sword uttered with contempt.

Jack smirked in the other man's direction and corrected, "Captain Jack Sparrow, if ye please."

"Well, Captain. I suppose it really matters little since you and your ship are now under the custody of the British Royal Navy."

Jack looked around him to see his entire crew in custody. He closed his eyes and prayed they would not find the woman below deck.

"We will not stay in custody for long, Gov, as you should know that, seeing as I have escaped you before," Jack said with a smirk. He loved to rile the man beside him and he was pleased to see it worked, yet another time.

"Yes, well, we will just see about that." Commodore James Norrington scowled as he nodded to another officer to take Sparrow to the British ship.

Jack gave Norrington another smirk as he was led away. He was not afraid in the least. Jack knew that he would find a way to escape, and if he didn't, well…luck would just have to find him again as it always did.

********************************************************************************************************************

Hermione paced the cabin she had been placed in. She had been locked in again and felt very agitated. She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen, and she needed to get out so she could find out what that something was.

She paused in her pacing and realized that the something bad probably had to do with Jack. She had to get out and find him!

She went to the door, but before she could begin to pound on it and demand release, she heard a jangle of keys as someone began to unlock the door.

She waited and only felt mild relief when she spied the soldier who had brought her from the Pearl.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"I am, but I would be better if you would release me and let me wander the ship."

Norrington shook his head and sighed. "As I told you when I brought you here, it is not safe for you to wander. We have pirates aboard. I should think you would feel grateful that I have taken measures to keep you safe."

"And I have told you, I am safe around them. Not one of those men has laid a finger on me. Not even Jack himself."

He wanted to believe her, and he prayed that she was right. The idea that any one of those pirates could have touched her enraged him. Again he thought about how drawn he was to her and wondered again if it was simply her plight that had caused the attachment.

"Well, I am sorry, but I am taking no chances with your safety."

Hermione released a frustrated sigh. "I will be safe. Aren't your men watching them?"

"Yes they are, but you do not know the pirates as I do. They are sneaky and cannot be trusted, Jack Sparrow especially. I will not risk him getting to you again. I will keep you safe from him."

"Out of all of them, I feel the most safe with Jack, I…"

"He took you as a captive and you feel safe with him?" Norrington yelled, making her flinch, and then she got angry.

"I will ask you not to raise your voice at me like that. As I have told you since you brought me here, Jack did not take me captive. I was on the Pearl of my own free will."

"Right, and that is why you were locked in his cabin."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was trying to keep me safe?"

"If you yourself believed that, then why were you screaming for help?"

Hermione opened her mouth only to close it again. She frowned before starting again. "I just wanted someone to let me out, so I could find out what the bloody hell was going on. I don't like being in the dark about things."

"And I am sure the gunfire did not clue you in," Norrington answered with a smirk.

"Yes, it did, but…"

"And the clanging of swords?" he cut her off.

She was getting angrier by the minute.

"You have no right to hold me here in this room. You want to talk about keeping someone captive, well now it is the truth. You are keeping me captive, Commodore Norrington."

His cheeks flushed as anger took over. "I am doing this for your safety, so do not presume to tell me that I am anything like that _pirate_," he snarled.

"Well, Jack did it for the same reason, so you _are_ alike in that respect," she snapped before trying to get by him.

Norrington grabbed her arm and pulled her close so that they were nose to nose. "You _will_ bite your tongue," he growled out. He released her with a slight shove and stood up to his full height, towering over her. "You will remain here until I feel it is safe for you," he said a little more calmly. He walked to the door and turned to face her before exiting. "I do not want to hear another sound from you until that time. Am I understood?"

Hermione fumed, but chose to remain silent. She simply nodded her assent before he left and locked her back inside his cabin.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Jack was placed under heavy guard once he was on the other ship. Norrington obviously thought about what Jack had said, and knew the pirate was right. Jack had even been separated from his crew this time.

He paced the cabin he had been placed in and looked around for something to get the shackles off his wrists. He had just gotten a drawer open when Norrington made an appearance.

"Oh, you won't find anything to help you escape in there, Sparrow," Norrington said with a smirk to rival Jack's own. "I made sure when we spotted the Pearl to ready a room just for you, Jack. I know most of your tricks and planned accordingly."

Jack bowed slightly and fixed Norrington with a mischevious gaze. "I bow to your transcendent acumen, Gov. You have outsmarted the great Captain Jack Sparrow. However am I to find my way out of this fix, eh?"

Norrington felt his jaw pop as he gritted his teeth in an effort to rein in his anger. He knew Sparrow was trying to get a rise out of him and he would be damned if he was to give in.

Jack could feel the Commodore's anger rolling off the man in waves. He was getting to him and it gave him great pleasure. It was a game he was very good at playing.

"Your wit astounds me, Sparrow. Really, I am very amused. I have but one question though," Norrington paused a moment in his pacing before the infamous pirate and fixed him with an evil smirk. Jack simply smiled. "Do you think you will be able to escape before your execution commences?"

For the first time in many years, Jack felt the crushing weight of fear settling in his chest, driving the air from his lungs and smothering his cocky, courageous heart.

******************************************************************************************************************

Hermione's anger increased the more she paced the small cabin. Her hands began to tingle and sparks crackled around her fingertips. She stopped and took a deep breath to calm her fierce ire. It would not do to free her frustration in the form of exploding glass or levitating unsuspecting soldiers. However, She did have every right to be angry despite the Commodore's good intentions.

Hermione's pacing resumed and she tried to calm her racing thoughts by reciting the names of well-known witches and wizards of the time, and what they were famous for. This in turn gave her another idea for finding ways to return to her own time. Besides Jack taking her to England and…She shook her head and tried not to think about him and what was possibly happening to him. If she thought about Jack, her anger increased ten fold and she had to start the calming process all over again.

Jack would get out of this, he had to! She had not known him long but she could sense how truly clever he was, despite his penchant for acting inane and being mischievious. There went her thoughts again, drifting on their own to settle on a man that was all at once charming as he was difficult. What was it about Jack Sparrow that left her feeling frustrated as well as enamored?

She began to tire of the relentless movement back and forth and climbed onto the bed. She had just begun to doze when she heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock. Jumping up, she raced to the door, intent on continuing the argument with the obstinate officer who had imprisoned her. The door opened and she was surprised to find a young soldier stepping into the room. He looked to be only seventeen years of age at the oldest, but he had a commanding air about him as he ordered her to follow him. Hermione stepped back from him and crossed her arms over her chest, taking on a defiant expression.

"I will not argue with you, Miss. The Commodore wishes you to come to the bridge immediately." His glowering face seemed to deter any more arguments she wished to make. That and the fact that she was rather bored with her cramped surroundings.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jack paced the tiny cabin that was his prison, going over his options. Well, actually, he tried to come up with some options, and was having a very hard time of it.

Nothing came to him and, for the first time in his life, he felt his luck had run out.

The most treacherous thoughts he had had all day, though, was not his impending execution. No, his thoughts of a certain curly headed woman and the idea that he had failed to keep her safe haunted him the most.

What was it about her that changed the way he viewed things?

He was a very selfish bastard; no one could deny that. So, why did he care so much what happened to her?

Jack paced some more and tried to come up with a plan, but her face kept coming to the forefront of his mind, distracting him… taunting him. He shook his head, trying to clear her from his thoughts, but she wouldn't leave. He sighed and paused in his pacing.

It was no use. There was no way he could escape the situation. Not without a miracle.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Hermione was led to the top deck by an armed soldier sworn to protect her. What she was being led here to witness, she hadn't a clue.

The soldier led her over to the railing and stood behind her as she waited to see what was going on.

She had tried to ask her guard about the occurrences, but he kept silent, staring straight ahead.

She glanced around and noticed some of the pirates from the Pearl, but where was Jack?

She waited some more, than gasped when she saw Jack Sparrow led out in front of his crew, his hands shackled in front of him. What was going on?

She watched as Commodore Norrington spoke to Jack and he pulled out his sword. The Commodore continued to speak as he pushed Jack until he fell to his knees. . "NO!" Hermione screamed and tried to run to Jack, but the soldier grabbed her arm and refused to let her go to him.

"Let me go," she yelled as she fought him, but his grip only got tighter. She tried to twist away and only got angrier as she fought. How dare they! Jack had not harmed her and she would be damned if she let them harm Jack.

Rage flooded her as she fought her guard. Her wand hand began to tingle and she felt her magic build. She didn't fight it, she simply focused it until she heard the blast and felt the ship lurch violently.

******************************************************************************************************************

Jack's arms were stretched most uncomfortably as the soldiers dragged him up the narrow stairs to the top deck of the British ship. Looking around, he saw he'd been brought before the Pearl's captive crew and Commodore Norrington. He could tell Norrington was having a grand time with the situation, if the man's smile was any indication. To be truthful, Jack would have to say the Commodore was giddy with excitement.

Jack kept his signature smirk in place. There was no way in Davy Jones' locker he was going to show the fear that was eating away at him.

"Where is your grand escape, Sparrow?" Norrington asked with a smug air. The man was having far too much fun at his expense.

"Oh, I am not too worried, Gov. You know me, eh?"

"Ah yes, the miracles you have pulled out of your hat in the past. I am afraid though, that…" and here Norrington paused to pull out his sword, "your miracles have run out."

He pushed Jack till the pirate fell to his knees.

Jack closed his eyes and waited for the Captain's sword to strike him dead. His last thought was of a beautiful pair of whiskey-colored eyes. As a blast rocked the ship, he knew only darkness.

**See what I mean? Who better else to give Jack hell than James Norrington? I hated him dieing in At Worlds End even if he died a hero's death. I love the interaction between Jack and James they are too funny. I know it was a bit serious here, but there is potential later on for the usual. I needed to give Jack a little push and later on you'll understand what I mean ;) Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Here the next chapter guys. Sorry it's so short, but I took it as far as it would go, plus I wanted to get something out to make up for the long wait of the last chapter. The next chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoy =)**

The screams of wounded and desperate fighting sounded around Jack as his eyes slowly opened. He slowly sat up and the need to retch competed only with the throbbing in his head. Everything around him was blurry as he took in the scene, and it took his mind a moment to allow him the memory of where he was.

A pained groan sounded beside him, seeming to jar his memory and causing panic to seize his chest. An explosion! What if she were here? How bad was the damage? He crawled over to where Norrington lay unconscious and found the key to unlock his shackles. Once his hands were freed he climbed to his feet, his gait unsteady as he stumbled around.

His vision was beginning to clear, but everything was still hazy around the edges. The swift movement of soldiers and pirate crew made his head swim and his stomach roll.

He had to sidestep when a young soldier was shoved backwards by Ragetti, and the leap nearly sent him to his knees again. However, sheer resolve kept him on his feet, as he was determined to make sure she was not aboard. He continued his trek forward and caught sight of a head of rich brown curls and the color of light lavender. She was here! He stumbled a few more steps and fell to his knees beside the woman he couldn't keep far from his mind.

He grabbed his head and wished the spinning in his brain would cease as he looked her over for any injuries. A soldier lay just behind her, his face bloody and his eyes open and unseeing. Broken wood lay in piles around and over the bodies. Jack brushed the wood off of Hermione and turned her over before lifting her up in his arms.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A scream ripped from Hermione's throat as she was tossed forward violently. She landed with a hard _thud _and rolled a few times before stopping.

She lay still for a moment, trying to will the dizziness and pain in her head away before attempting to move. She placed her hands flat against the wood of the deck and lifted her upper body a few inches before collapsing again. Everything around her was a glazed-over blur. She closed her eyes and gave into the darkness.

Hermione heard shouting as she roused from the blackness that had held her within its depths. She didn't know how long she had been out, but chaos reigned around her as her eyes opened slowly. She only managed to open them for a moment before the light caused pain to slice through her head.

She felt a presence hover over her, but she kept her eyes closed.

She moaned and feebly began to squirm when she felt strong arms lift her from the ground. "No…please, no," she whispered softly.

"Shhhh…easy, luv," a familiar masculine voice whispered in her ear. "I've got you."

"Jack?" she questioned softly.

"It's me, luv."

She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed in relief. "I'm so glad it's you."

He pulled her tighter against him as he carried her toward the plank that stretched between the _Pearl _and the British naval vessel. The explosion had given the pirates an advantage, and they now fought for their freedom.

Jack wanted to join in, but first he had to get her back to the _Pearl_ and to safety.

He carried her all the way to his cabin and laid her gently on his bed. He stood and took a moment to study her. Her wild hair was even messier as it lay in tangles about her head. Her face was dirty and blood was dried and smeared along her cheek. She breathed deep and even as Jack stood and continued to watch her. He felt something burst within his chest and he knew that she was what he had been waiting for his whole life. He vowed then to protect her no matter what the cost. He leaned back down and placed a kiss against her temple. "I'll be back, luv. You are safe now."

He made his way out of his cabin, missing the smile that crossed her lips. She had felt his lips against her temple and she released a happy sigh as she let the darkness claim her once more.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Jack fought fiercely alongside his crew. They were a step ahead of the soldiers. Whoever had caused the distraction had turned the odds in the favor of the pirates.

He smirked as he came face to face with Norrington. "Well, gov, it seems I will be taking my leave of you once more."

"Indeed, Sparrow. Do not hold your breath for too long, for I will find you again."

"Ah, but as you say, you will have to catch me first and I can assure you it will be much harder next time."

Norrington glared coldly at Jack. "And the girl?" he asked.

"Don't worry about her. She is my responsibility not yours?" Jack answered with a growl. "You will never get near her again."

Norrington growled darkly and fought to follow the pirate captain, but was held back by a crewman from the _Pearl_. "I will find you, Sparrow. I will find you and take her from you," he yelled.

Jack turned around and fixed the military with a cold stare. "You come anywhere near her again and I will kill you. She is mine, savvy?"

******************************************************************************************************************

Hermione roused from sleep feeling safe and content. She immediately knew why when she realized that Jack was curled up alongside her, his strong arms wrapped possessively around her waist. He held her tightly against him, his face resting in the crook of her neck. He stirred a bit, placing a kiss under her ear that made her shiver.

His hold loosened a bit so that she was able to turn in his arms and face him. She reached up a hand and trailed her fingers gently down his cheek.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and a soft smile fell across his lips. "Good morning, luv," he whispered softly.

"Hermione," she answered back, her smile sweet and tender as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Hermione," he repeated, his voice husky. "A lovely name, for a lovely lass."

She smiled luminously at him and felt her heart rate increase when he smiled back at her. There was something different in his eyes as he looked back at her; something close to affection, overshadowing his usual mischieviousness. Something had changed between them and the idea that Jack could feel what she was feeling frightened her. She didn't deserve to be adored. Her smile fell and she turned away from him.

She climbed off of the bed and the sound of ruffling bedclothes alerted her to the fact that he had followed her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she could feel the warmth of his body pressed again her back. "What is it, luv?" His voice was so soft as he spoke that she barely heard him.

Why did he have to sound so tender? She wanted the roguish Jack back, the one that exasperated her and made her want to slap him silly, not the one she wanted to kiss. "Nothing is wrong Jack, I'm…I'm fine, really."

"I would believe what you say to me, luv, if you would be able to look me in my eyes."

Hermione turned and locked eyes with him briefly before looking down, giving her full attention to her bare feet.

Jack placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face up, brushing kisses along her cheek and down her jaw and back again. His lips would have taken hers but she turned her head and pulled away from him. Stepping around him while keeping her back to him, she spoke. "Please, Jack, I can't…I just…" her voice cracked and she couldn't continue.

"It's fine, luv. You don't have to feel the need to explain to me," He left the room and once the door closed, Hermione allowed herself to cry. She curled up into a ball on the bed and allowed the pain of her past settle in around her heart. She deserved to suffer for what she had done. Happiness was not a reward she had earned.

******************************************************************************************************************

Jack ordered Mr. Gibbs to make sure the _Pearl_ set sail for Tortuga once again. He hoped the man he had been set to meet was still there waiting. He doubted he would be, as the British ship had caused them a very large delay.

Jack walked over to the rail and watched as the sun finished its ascent into the sky. The morning was glorious with the soft breeze washing over him and the sound of waves was music in his ears. The life of a sailor had always been his greatest pleasure with its gift of freedom. However, now it just seemed a lonely existence, traveling from port to port, drinking himself into a stupor and enjoying women whose names he couldn't always remember. When had it all become so superfluous? Could it have been when a certain stowaway had fallen from the sky? That was only days before! How had it happened so fast? Did he really want to continue on this road he had found himself on?

His earlier vow came back to him and he chased it away as foolish thinking. It had been because of the excitement of the moment. And his threat to Norrington had simply been because he knew it would anger the man.

He wandered about the ship, checking on the sailors' progress in readying the ship for when they made berth in Tortuga. His thoughts were never far from the curly-headed lass below deck. "Hermione" he corrected. She had a name now.

Obviously she did not wish to have anything to do with him romantically, and he decided it was for the best. His thoughts of wanting things to change from what he had enjoyed before should have been humorous, but he couldn't laugh. She was truly making problems for him and he needed it to end. He would simply have to stay away from her. She was disrupting his plans and making him question everything.

Once they were in Tortuga he would have to drink these thoughts away and enjoy a nice salty wench in order to drive the need for the bewitching woman out of his system.

**Please leave a review if you wouldn't mind I really like to know what you think :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. The next one is in the works now. I have to do some research for it and it is going to take a bit of time. Please bear with me. I promise the wait time is not very long, maybe a week or two tops. Hope you'll leave a little review at the end. I really love hearing your thoughts. **

Tortuga wasn't the place for anyone respectable, but that was not the only reason Jack kept Hermione away. No, the other reason was because he needed to be away from her. He needed to drink away his thoughts of her, to forget how much he wanted her. Maybe Scarlet or Giselle would be willing to help him forget the beautiful, curly-headed, amber-eyed witch…woman! That's what he had meant. Gibbs was making him believe in such foolishness.

"I'm telling ya cap'n, the lass is not normal. Mark my words, she is trouble. She's weaving some kind of sorcery."

Jack rolled his eyes as they made their way through the crowd of people that filled up the pub, drinks in hand as they looked for a table. Once seated Jack downed his first tankard and motioned for a serving wench.

"Something has you vexed, Jack. Whatever it is I'm sure I can make you forget," said the serving wench…what was her name? Jack couldn't remember, but as she sat in his lap and ground her bum against his groin, he really couldn't care less. Perhaps she would be conducive to forgetfulness. With her tousled blond locks, pouty red lips and ample bosom encased in a tight red corset, she was a sex dream on legs. If she couldn't bring him release there was nothing for it.

Jack downed the second tankard the wench had brought him, and after telling Gibbs to pay he followed the woman up a set of stairs at the back of the pub and into a small room with only a bed and a bureau set inside. Once they were inside, the woman set about trying to remove Jack's clothes. She had his shirt off, and when her hands and lips touched his bare chest, Jack suddenly began to feel ill. Nothing about being in this room felt right. Jack pushed her away and took his shirt off the bed, and pulling it over his head.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Her voice was meant to sound seductive, Jack knew, but she only sounded cheap and desperate. Hermione's natural tone when she said his name was seductive enough. Jack shook his head, trying to clear her voice inside his mind. He grabbed the wench and crashed his mouth onto hers, causing her to moan and rub her body up against his. This only made him feel even worse than he had before. Jack shoved the wench away, but she came closer again, her hand going to his crotch and rubbing as she latched onto his neck with her teeth. He grabbed onto her arms tightly and pushed her away and onto the bed. The girl smiled seductively at him and motioned for him to join her, but she was left disappointed when he rushed from the room.

As Jack made his way down the stairs he became angrier each step he took. What was wrong with him? When he had thought of Hermione back on _The_ _Pearl _and the sound of her voice as she said his name, he had become aroused. But when the woman above had touched him, he became disgusted and went cold, which wasn't right in any way.

He made his way toward the table where Gibbs should have been, but the man was nowhere inside. Jack made his way through the crowd and toward the front door, sidestepping grabby female hands on his way. He received at least five offers of pleasurable pursuits before he could make his way outside.

Gibbs found him and relayed the information that the man they had come to meet was nowhere to be found. Apparently he had become bored with waiting, but had left a message that if Jack really wanted the item in question he would find a way to England. It seemed Hermione just might get her way after all. Jack went back into the pub and proceeded to drink himself into a stupor.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Hermione sat upon Jack's bed reading a book she had found in the bottom of the wardrobe when the door slammed inward and a soused Jack came stumbling in. She set the book down next to her open and upside down so as to save her place before she calmly climbed from the bed. She stood before him and smiled sadly as she looked him up and down. He pointed a finger in her face as he wobbled unsteadily on his feet. "All your fault, it is. Every bit of it."

Hermione's brows furrowed curiously. "What is my fault, Jack?"

"Don't say my name," he yelled. "That's what caused all of my troubles." He stumbled closer and grabbed her upper arms, shaking her. "All your fault, all of it."

Hermione pulled away and took a few steps back. For the first time in his presence she felt a little frightened. "I don't know what you are talking about, Jack."

"I was fine until you. My whole life was set before me and I was happy and free to do whatever I wan… wanted. Nobody tol Cap'n Jack what to… to do. No! Nobody." His words were slurred and most of what he said was said so quietly she didn't hear.

"Jack, I am sorry, but I have no idea what you just said."

Jack shuffled forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the bed. He stood there next to it, leaning forward a bit as he whispered. "I couldn't do it. I had her right there, ready to…" He placed a finger against his lips and made a shh noise, placing his lips against Hermione's. At first she was repulsed by the smell of the rum he had ingested, but when he began to nibble on her bottom lip a rush of desire flooded her senses. She gasped and Jack took that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth, his tongue gently tangling with hers. The spicy taste of the rum did not take away from the passion of his kiss, causing Hermione's head to spin and her knees to go weak. Just when she thought her legs would give out, Jack pulled away and Hermione stood there, her breath labored and her heart hammering in her chest.

Jack looked back at her, his own breathing labored. "Thas what's your fault," he said in a slur before falling onto the bed unconscious.

Hermione sat down heavily next to Jack, her hand reaching out to remove his hat and hang it on the bedpost. "Oh, Jack. I don't know what to do with you." She stood back up and removed his boots before pushing on his legs to try and scoot him over to the side of the bed, so that she would have room to lie down. Once he was in place, she went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the nightgown she had been wearing and changed. She found a lightweight blanket and carried it back to the bed, covering Jack with it before climbing onto the bed and cuddling as close to Jack as she could.

As she began to drift to sleep, all she could think about was how that kiss had just complicated things more.

The next morning, Jack awoke with a pounding in his head, groaning as he turned over. He cracked open his eyes and saw a blurry face next to his on the pillow. At first he was afraid it was the serving wench from the pub, but as his vision cleared, he felt relieved to see the familiar loveliness of Hermione's face. However, his relief was short-lived when he started to remember the night before.

He jumped out of the bed and moaned when his stomach began to churn and threaten to expel all the rum he had drank the night before. His spinning head did not help these matters in the least. Jack went down on his knees and laid his head on the edge of his bed, his arms resting on either side. He felt fingers thread through his hair, the nails gently scraping along his scalp. Hermione's touch was soothing and he felt his mind drift past the confusion and into bliss. It only lasted a few moments before he felt her shift on the bed.

Jack lifted his head and blearily looked up at her. She had sat up and scooted until her back was against the headboard and was now giving him a wry smile. This confirmed that he had not imagined what happened last night. "Feeling terrible today Jack after drinking yourself silly?"

"You have no idea, love. My stomach is rolling around like the sea after a hurricane."

"Serves you right, I must say. You must have drunk the pub dry. It would certainly explain your behavior and why you kissed me."

Jack groaned again and fell face down back on the bed. He muttered something that was too muffled by the bedclothes to make any sense of. "What was that, Jack?" Hermione asked. She leaned down to listen in case he said it again muffled and came nose to nose with him. Their eyes locked and Jack had the urge to kiss her again, just to make sure that what he had felt before was not imagined. He would have given into the impulse if she had not sat back again.

"I said, I am sorry for that. It won't happen again, I assure you."

"Oh," was her simple response and he was sure there had been disappointment in that one word, but by the look on her face it could only have been anger. "I trust you will keep your word?"

"Don't worry, love. I will never throw myself at you again, drunk or sober again." He smirked inwardly when he saw what was clearly disappointment in her eyes. She of course masked it quickly, but he caught it just the same.

"So, did you accomplish your business in Tortuga?"

Jack stood from the floor and looked down on her with a frown. "No, in fact, I have news that should please you. It seems I will have to find my way to England, to conclude my business."

Hermione jumped up from the bed and stood toe to toe with him. Her earlier confusion and anger dissipating was replaced with excitement, as she stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek and throw her arms around his neck. The feeling of her in his arms was nothing like the feeling of the woman from last night. Jack wanted Hermione to stay there forever, but all too soon she let go and stepped away. She turned her back on him and he somehow knew she was just as affected by him as he was of her. "I need to change, Jack, would you mind stepping out?"

"Not at all, love. I have to check on my crew anyway." He left the cabin intent on checking _The_ _Pearl's_ progress and to get away from the temptation she presented.

Once Jack was gone, Hermione allowed herself a moment to lie on the bed and think over the night before and Jack's reaction this morning to what had happened. Apparently it was simply the alcohol that had made him kiss her. He had not meant it in any way romantically. But then again, before they had reached Tortuga he had meant to kiss her. Hadn't he?

She groaned and rolled onto her side, pulling a pillow in front of her, hugging it tightly. This whole thing with Jack was confusing and upsetting all at once. On one hand she wanted him to want her, but on the other, it would cause problems that she didn't need. Add to that fact that she didn't deserve anything nice to happen in her life, not after what had happened during the war and what she had done to Ron. A tear slipped free and ran slowly down her cheek before being absorbed into the cloth of the pillow.

She deserved to be miserable and lonely. In her mind misery was penance for the pain and heartache she had caused. That and the hate she knew Harry and Ron and all the Weasleys had for her. She let go of a sob and cried into the pillow, allowing all the hurt to wash away with the tears, if only to be able to go on around Jack like nothing was amiss. There was no way she wanted him to ever know what an evil, terrible person she was. If he knew what she had done, he would probably let her off at the next port they came to and she would have no way to get to England safely.

After she had cried all she could, she got up and changed into the lavender dress Jack had given her. It was dirty and it had a tear in the skirt, but it was all she had. She grabbed the brush that had been set in the wardrobe along with the book she had found and ran it through her tangled curls. When she replaced it back inside, she noticed a glimmer of something hidden in the corner. She reached out and plucked the object out between pointer finger and thumb. When she lifted it up to eye level she gasped at the stunning ring she held. It, along with the gown, dress and brush suddenly made more sense to her. Jack must have had a wife or maybe he still did.


End file.
